


A Moving Message

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Your lover Thor is away on a mission and you want him to know what is waiting for him when he returns





	A Moving Message

It was Saturday evening at the Avengers compound, but it was a rather lonely one. Even though it was your day off, your lover did not have the day off. In fact, the two of you were slated to spend the weekend together, but he had been called up on a last-minute mission. As he kissed you before getting on the Quinjet that morning, he promised he would make it up to you as soon as he returned.

Not wanting to spend the day moping about, you drove into town and decided to have an impromptu “Explore Day”. Treating yourself to a Spa trip along with a sushi lunch, followed by stops at your favorite stores, it provided a bit of distraction, but you still wished he was with you.

It was par for the course dating a member of the Avengers. Even more so when said member of the Avengers was Thor, God of Thunder and the new King of Asgard. The two of you had been lovers ever since last Christmas when Tony Stark had asked you to show Thor around New York and the two of you had a most amazing day together and the two of you had been together since.

When he was home, you had been helping him adjust to life on Midgard. It always amazed you how he took to learning anything new with such childlike fascination. You had expected him to be so jaded about everything after living for so long, but Thor was far from it and you couldn’t help but be charmed by him.

After returning from your day trip, you saw that the Avengers were still gone and would not be back for hours yet. Checking your phone, there were no messages from him. You considered sending him one, but even if you did, there was a chance he wouldn’t see it for some time.

Later, that evening, after making dinner and setting aside some of it for him, you took a long hot bath and settled into bed to watch television. Flipping though the channels, you saw that the usual fare was on and so you flipped to the film channels.

Because it was late in the evening, one of the channels was already showing more adult fare, that was adult films that had been edited for television. Watching the film, you couldn’t help but notice one of the actors resembled your lover a bit and made you wish even more that he was home.

Taking your phone out, you could see there were no messages from him. As he had only recently started carrying a phone, half of the time he forgot he had one. Looking at the backdrop of your phone, a picture of the two of you kissing during the New Years Eve party at Stark Tower, you hoped and prayed he was okay.

Watching more of the film, you came upon a scene in which the leads were making love on top of a fur rug in front of a fireplace. Thinking back to your first time with Thor, on top of Tony Stark’s fur rug back at Stark Tower, your eyes for a moment wandered down to the fur blanket on your bed. Ever since your first time with Thor, every time you saw a fur blanket or rug, you couldn’t help but think back to that night. So, after a bit of saving, you splurged on one for your bed. Thor didn’t seem to mind, after all, he had always had one back on Midgard, so to have a bit of something that reminded him of home made him smile as well.

Rubbing your legs on the blanket, feeling the fur against your skin, it tickled a bit, but it always brought up good memories. Even now all you could think off was Thor making love to you on top of the blanket. All these sinful thoughts, you wanted to share with him. You wanted to tease him, to let him know what was waiting for him.

Slipping out of your night gown, you grabbed your phone and unlocked it. You planned to take a picture of you naked to send to him, but looking over your phone, you noticed an app you had downloaded recently, an app that would let you make gifs out of small video clips.

Thinking that a picture alone would not do, you propped up your phone and activated the camera. Hitting record, very quickly you began posing on the blanket in ways you hoped Thor would find pleasing. Poses that were not too out there, but just enough to get his blood pumping.

After taking a bit of footage, you turned the camera off and set about making the gif. Once completed, you opened a text message to Thor and added the gif with the message “I’ll be waiting” and sent it. You just hoped he got it soon.

While you were sending the message, the Avengers were flying back in on the Quinjet. They were roughly a few minutes away from the compound when a beeping noise was heard. Everyone quickly checked their phones except for Thor who now was dozing. Once everyone realized that it was his phone, Hawkeye reached over and shook him awake.

Startled for a moment, Thor wondered if they had already arrived back at the Compound when he heard Hawkeye say, “You might want to get that.”

It took Thor a moment to realize what he was talking about. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and saw there was a message from you. 

It had taken some convincing from the others to convince Thor to finally get a phone. Having grown up using ravens to send messages, the idea that he didn’t need one to send a message on Midgard was something he was still getting used to. Not that it didn’t have advantages that he didn’t expect, like when you would send him a portrait of you. Thor had been baffled at first over the idea of being able to capture someone’s likeness so easily, but he certainly wasn’t complaining when it came to one of you.

Clicking on the message, what greeted Thor was something he didn’t expect. It seemed to be a portrait of you, naked on the fur blanket, but somehow the portrait was moving. 

Nudging Hawkeye, he asked “How is her portrait moving like this?”

Hawkeye leaned closer to look and quickly his eyes went wide. Nodding appreciatively, he said “I think the more important question is why she sent it, not how is it moving.”

“Still but how?” Thor asked.

As the Quinjet landed at the compound, Hawkeye placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder, smirked and said, “No time like the present to find out.”

No sooner had the bay doors to the Quinjet opened than Thor took off running to find you. As the others watched him quickly take off, all of them could quietly guess what the message contained.

Thinking you might as well get some rest, you turned the tv off and started to turn the lights off. Before you could, the door swung open, startling you. Standing in front of you with a large lustful smile was none other than your lover.

“I take it you got my message?” You asked playfully.

“I did.” He replied as he made his way to you “I admit Im curious as to how you did it.”

“I can show you if you like” You teased as you backed up onto the bed.

“You’ll have to, but first…” He said as he quickly shed his clothes “We have some catching up to do.”


End file.
